Turn On
by Indukcupang
Summary: Chanyeol itu memang sedang sakit. Dan sakitnya itu ada dipusat tubuhnya. Miliknya sangat sakit dan minta dipuaskan. Adiknya yang cantik bersedia untuk menyembuhkannya dan memimpin berhubungan badan kali ini. Baekhyun begitu liar. PWP. GS. CHANBAEK. Sex Content. RnR darling. Specially for Chanbaek Shipper.


**_Turn On_**

 **Chanyeol Baekhyun belong to God, their parent, SMTOWN Ent.**

 **Park Chanyeol and Park (Byun) Baekhyun**

 **Romance with lil fluffy**

 **MATURE** — **18+ (for sex scene)**

 **GS. OOC. PWP. Incest. TYPO**

 **.**

 **Indukcupang present for Chanbaek shipper and special to mysista yang tengah UASBN;))  
**

 **And, untuk semua CHANBAEK YANG TENGAH MEMBACA INI DAN CHANBAEK SEINDONESIA HEHE!**

 **..**

* * *

 **.oOo.**

 **Brak!**

Sebuah pintu kamar dirumah itu dengan lancang dihempas oleh seorang gadis mungil namun cantik. Nafas gadis itu tampak terengah dan bulir keringat terlihat mengalir di garis wajahnya.

"Chanie!" Gadis itu memekik ketika melihat seorang pemuda tengah terkejut diatas tempat tidur. Namun, tahu siapa pelaku keributan itu, pemuda itu kembali tenang dan memandang datar pada gadis yang lancang itu. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya gadis itu sambil berlari menuju tempat tidur diruangan itu. Namun, ia harus rela untuk terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh lelaki yang ia panggil Chanie itu.

"Akh!" Pemuda yang dipanggil Chanie itu pun harus rela untuk kesakitan—menambah sakitnya—lagi.

"Kau bisa jalan tidak sih? Menyingkir." Ujarnya sengit. Gadis itu malah merungut dan mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. Dan gadis itu mendesis ketika lelaki itu mendorong tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya berguling kebawah kaki lelaki itu.

"Kau kasar sekali dengan perempuan, Chanyeol!" gadis itu menjerit tidak terima atas perlakuan kasar lelaki itu.

"Kau menyakitiku, Baekhyun!" Balas Chanyeol—pemuda itu bernama Chanyeol—setengah berteriak. Yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum tak jelas dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, Baek?" Chanyeol langsung pada pertanyaannya dan berharap gadis ini cepat pergi dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku dengar kau sakit, jadi aku langsung melihatmu. Dan yah, kau tampak pucat, Chanie." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menelusuri raut wajah Chanyeol yang memang sedikit pucat. "Kau pulang lebih awal tadi, Chan."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan dan sedikit tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Baek." Jawabnya pelan.

"Tapi, kenapa kau malah berkeringat, Chan?" Baekhyun merangkak mendekati Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol. Dan dengan segara gadis itu meniup-niupkan nafasnya diwajah Chanyeol dan menghapuskan bulir keringat yang mengalir diwajah Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. "Kenapa keringatmu dingin, Chanyeol?" Tanya gadis itu dan masih sambil menghapus keringat yang ada diwajah Chanyeol. Tiupan nafas gadis itu beralih pada potongan leher Chanyeol dan juga menghapuskan keringat yang mengalir.

 _Ada yang salah disini_. Baekhyun membatin.

"Kau terlihat tegang, Chanyeol. Kau sakit apa?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dan mendudukkan tubuhnya ditengah-tengah sela kaki Chanyeol yang tengah terbuka.

Chanyeol mendadak gelisah dan bergerak sedikit untuk menarik selimutnya naik. Dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah gerak Chanyeol yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

Oh. My. God.

Sesuatu yang salah sudah ditemukan disini.

"Chan, milikmu _turn on. Oh my_!" Baekhyun menjerit dan kemudian menutup mulutnya karena sadar jeritannya sangat kencang. "Oops! Kau habis lihat apa, Chan?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menahan tawanya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah menghela nafas kasar dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun dengan meraih pinggang gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu mendekat padanya. Tidak membuang waktu, Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir pink gadis itu dengan cepat. Beberapa kali ia mengecup bibir gadis itu hingga akhirnya kecupan itu berganti dengan lumatan-lumatan kasar yang bergairah. Gairah yang menggebu menciptakan lumatan yang bersuara. Chanyeol mengeram rendah didalam lumatannya dibibir Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol berusaha memasuki mulut Baekhyun yang sudah terasa begitu manis di mulutnya. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengimbangi gerakan bergairah yang diciptakan oleh Chanyeol. Namun, tak berselang lama, Baekhyun malah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Wow. Tahan hasratmu, Chan. Kau sakit. Ingat?" Baekhyun berkata pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak terdengar terengah. Padahal terlihat dari gerak bahunya, bahwa gadis itu tengah terengah menahan nafas yang keluar memburu.

"Aku sakit karena hasrat ini ditahan. Kau tahu?" Balas Chanyeol. Tidak mau menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali meraih tubuh gadis mungil itu dan kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciuman yang menggoda. Lidah Chanyeol kembali menelusuri ruang dimulut gadis itu. Tidak hanya memberikan Baekhyun ciuman yang membuatnya panas, tangan Chanyeol juga tidak diam. Tangan panjang itu meninggalkan pinggang Baekhyun dan merambat pada payudara sintal Baekhyun dan pantat berisi gadis itu. Sambil meremas pantat Baekhyun, Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar gadis mungil itu tidak mendapatkan jarak darinya. Tidak hanya dibongkahan pantat Baekhyun, jemari Chanyeol mulai menelusuri lipatan vagina Baekhyun yang masih dibaluti dengan _underware_.

 _Fyi,_ Baekhyun ini menggunakan kaos putih yang ketat dan _flared skirt_ dengan motif bunga yang menggemaskan. Baekhyun menggemaskna dibawah dan terlihat sangat seksi diatas. Bagaimana tidak _, t-shirt_ putih yang ia gunakan begitu transparan. Gadis itu baru pulang dari kegiatannya, sepertinya.

Dengan _flared skirt_ yang Baekhyun gunakan, membuat Chanyeol mudah untuk menjamah kewanitaan gadis mungil itu dengan leluasa—Chanyeol akan memperbanyak jenis _skirt i_ tu untuk Baekhyun nanti.

Chanyeol semakin gencar menyentuh kewanitaan gadis itu dari balik _underware_ nya itu. Jemari lelaki itu terus menusuk-nusuk vagina Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat gadis mungil itu mendesah rendah dimulut Chanyeol. Merasa cukup dengan apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padanya, Baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan menjauhkan tubuhnya lagi dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

"Baek, please." Chanyeol memohon dari ucapannya dan juga tatapan matanya. Baekhyun menyeringai cantik.

"Yes. Tenang, Chan. Kau tengah sakit. Biarkan aku yang bekerja."

Yeah!

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Dengan gerakan pelan ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada headboard dan menyamankan posisinyanya. Baekhyun? Gadis itu tengah melepaskan _t-shirt_ yang ia gunakan dan menyisakan bra yang berwarna hitam dan tentu saja itu sangat menggoda dimata Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menjulurkan tangannya kearah payudara Baekhyun namun langsung ditahan oleh Baekhyun dan gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku yang bekerja."

Chanyeol mengerang kecewa dibuatnya. Namun erangan kekecewaan itu berganti dengan desahan tanda ia tengah merasakan sebuah kenikmatan karena Baekhyun telah berhasil membuka selimut yang tadi ia gunakan dan langsung menunjukkan kejantanannya yang tengah _turn on_ dan tidak dibaluti oleh celana dalam.

"Tadi sedang bermasturbasi, Chan?"

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Aku membutuhkanmu tadi. Dan kau disini sekarang. Bisa membantu?"

"Seperti yang kau minta."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab perkataan Baekhyun. Matanya mengikuti gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang tengah menggenggam penisnya. Setelah itu Baekhyun mengecup ujung penis Chanyeol yang telah mengeluarkan precum. Chanyeol mendesis berat.

Baekhyun begitu lihai mengoral penisnya. Sesekali Baekhyun mengulum penis Chanyeol dan tak jarang gadis itu mengoral penis Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya. Kedua tangan dan mulutnya Baekhyun adalah hal yang multifungsi.

Baekhyun merasakan bahwa panis Chanyeol tengah mengalami pembesaran dari biasanya. Chanyeolnya akan segera sampai. Baekhyun pun mempercepat kulumannya di penis Chanyeol. Namun, tampaknya Chanyeol tidak sepemikiran dengan Baekhyun yang ingin membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya dimulut Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun menjauh dan kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun kepangkuannya.

"Turunkan celana dalammu, Baek." Chanyeol berbisik rendah dan langsung memburu bibir Baekhyun yang hendak berbicara. Dan Baekhyun pun mengikuti permintaan Chanyeol untuk melepaskan celana dalamnya. Sambil mencumbu bibir Baekhyun, jemari Chanyeol berusaha untuk melepaskan bra hitam yang kontras dikulit Baekhyun yang putih cerah. Setelah bra itu lepas, Chanyeol dengan cepat memasukan puting gadis itu kedalam mulutnya secara bergantian dan itu sanggup membuat Baekhyun menjerit genit penuh nafsu. Api gairah benar-benar berhasil membakar keduanya.

"Aku tidak akan merasakan milikmu untuk kali ini, adikku."

Baekhyun yang sudah dibutakan oleh gairah hanya mengangguk dan menikmati gerakan lidah Chanyeol pada puncak payudaranya yang telah tegak menegang.

Meninggalkan pinggang Baekhyun, jemari Chanyeol meraih kejantanannya dan mengarahkan miliknya itu pada lubang senggama milik Baekhyun. Sebelum masuk kedalam lubang kenikmatan itu, Chanyeol masih sempat menggoda lipatan vagina Baekhyun yang sudah basah itu.

"Kau sangat basah dan sangat siap untuk aku masuki, Baek." Chanyeol berbisik rendah dan kemudian menghisap kulit payudara Baekhyun yang lebut dan meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan disana.

"Jangan menggodaku, brengsek." Umpat Baekhyun sebal.

Chanyeol bersiul ria. "Kau seksi saat mengumpat, Baek."

"Persetan."

Baekhyun meraih penis Chanyeol dan membawanya untuk memasuki lubang Baekhyun yang telah berkedut meminta untuk segera di isi. Sebagian milik Chanyeol telah memenuhi milik Baekhyun. Keduanya menggeram rendah dan meraih tengkuk lawan jenisnya itu dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Desahan indah terendam didalam lumatan-lumatan dan tergantikan oleh suara kecipak air liur yang bersatu.

Baekhyun menghempaskan kepalanya kebelakang, saat penis Chanyeol langsung menyentuh titik termanis didalam lubangnya itu.

"Ohh—Chan. _Please_ —Uhmmm.." Baekhyun mendesah saat ia merapatkan lubangnya dan menciptakan kenikmatannya sendiri. Tidak mau membuat Baekhyun terlalu lama menunggu, Chanyeol mengangkat pinggang Baekhyun sedikit dan membuat ruang diantara pusat tubuh mereka, Chanyeol kemudian menghentakan miliknya masuk lebih dalam kedalam pusat tubuh Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu menjerit penuh nafsu. Chanyeol berkali-kali menggerakkan miliknya dan berkali-kali pula berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmat Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu melakukan yang terbaik.

Mereka bergantian. Baekhyun yang bergerak. Gadis itu menghentakkan tubuhnya kebawah beberapa dan melenguh tertahan. Ini begitu menakjubkan.

"Baek—enghh." Chanyeol mendesah berat. Begitu seksi didengar. Baekhyun ingin mendengar desahan itu lagi. Baekhyun semakin gencar menaik-turunkan tubuhnya diatas Chanyeol dan membuat seluruh saraf tubuhnya hampir rusak. Sensasi yang menegangkan membuat tubuhnya hampir lumpuh.

Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun saling mendesah dan bergantian melenguh tanda ini semua benar-benar terasa nikmat.

"Aku hampir sampai, Chan.."

"Jangan. Tunggu."

Chanyeol menggantikan Baekhyun untuk bergerak. Ia mengejar kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Baekhyun mengangguk berat. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat.

"Cepat. _Please_. Cepat. Uhh!"

"Yah!"

Chanyeol merasakan lubang Baekhyun semakin mengetat meremas miliknya. Ia merasa ia akan sampai.

"Lepaskan!"

Tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menghentak saat cairan itu keluar. Tubuh keduanya menggigil dan bergetar hebat.

Nafas keduanya bersahutan keluar. Chanyeol bernafas tepat didada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya cepat dipuncak kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah membaik, Chan?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil memberi ruang diantara keduanya. Chanyeol menggeleng sekali. "Kau tidak pernah puas, Chan."

Dan Chanyeol mengangguk dan lalu tersenyum.

"Ayah dan ibu akan segera pulang, Chan." Bisik Baekhyun dan kemudian mengecup bibir berisi Chanyeol yang tampak membengkak akibat ulahnya.

"Kita bisa cepat, Baek." Balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tergelak dan mengangguk.

"Apapun untukmu, _babe_."

 **::**

 **TURN ON END**

 **::**

* * *

 **Hellow! seperti yang aku bilang, aku akan apdet untuk beberapa hari kedepan:v berhubung lagi liburan nunggu hasil seleksi masuk universitas nih! HEHE. Doain aku yah? Mwaah!**

 **and, gimanaa? pwp Chanbaek kali ini special buat dedek emesh yang lagi UAS dan sebentar lagi UN. Hello, sist! Semoga abis baca ff absurd ini makin gencar yeah belajarnya:vv jangan baca ff enceh muluu, dosyaaaah~ /slapped/**

 **Aku punya project fanfic juga, dan doain juga itu sukses HEHE. karena itu fanfic sialan laknat, Meanie ft Chanbaek. DOH. OTP LIST GUE RUSAK! HEHE.**

 **And last, wanna review? Masukkan juseyoo MWAH!**

 **Bye.**


End file.
